A Walk in the Dark
by MidnightKnight8
Summary: Hermione Granger has a daughter, but what she never could figure out was how this immaculate conception came about. Severus Snape is miserable, and with the Dark Lord still at large, how is it that he ends up protecting one of his former students? SSHG.
1. Emma Granger

Chapter 1 - Emma Granger

It had been ten years since the Dark Lord had returned to plague the Wizarding world with his presence once more. Thousands of people across Europe had lost their lives in this time, defying the Dark Lord and working towards creating a peaceful future. Countless non-magical folk and Muggleborn families had been obliterated. Many hours had been put towards a battle strategy, but not one had been totally successful. Death Eater's had been killed, and then Voldemort had retreated into hiding to lick his wounds and rebuild an army before attacking again.

This had been the pattern for the last three years. And so, everyone was becoming exhausted and depressed, including even the most cheerful of people. Hermione Granger, former Head Girl of Hogwarts, as well as Arithmancy and Potions Mistress, was no exception to this. She had graduated with honors, achieving the highest scores in twenty years, in all of her classes despite this ongoing conflict.

And on top of the stress of all of that, Hermione had given birth to a daughter to care for all on her own. Emma Granger was a beautiful 18 month old little girl with Hermione's facial features, but straight black hair and eyes like midnight. Hermione was sure that she did not know who the father was, as she had no recollection of ever sleeping with anyone. Harry and Ron liked to tease her that Emma was her "Immaculate Conception".

Dumbledore and Minerva had been especially supportive through the ordeal, sifting through every single one of her memories in order to shed some light as to how she became pregnant to begin with. When they had found nothing, she had resigned herself to the fact that she may never know how it happened. In any case, she loved her daughter and loved to care for the very friendly, intelligent baby, who was actually very selective about whom she liked.

She did not really like Molly, much to the motherly woman's' chagrin; but she loved Minerva and Albus. Emma accepted Ron and Harry, simply because they were 'mummy fends', but never allowed them to coddle or crowd her as they so often did.

Hermione sighed as she walked up the stairs of her two-storey townhouse, carrying a bottle of warm milk. She was 22 years old and already had a child, even before Harry and Ginny who had been married for almost a year already. She didn't even have a boyfriend or lover, and hadn't since her attempt at a relationship with Ron in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Entering the Library, she stood in the doorway and looked in to see her daughter sitting on the floor with her picture book on dragons.

'Emma, it's nearly time for your nap love,' she said, walking in and plopping down beside her.

'Milk?' Emma squeaked, her 'l's' coming out mispronounced as a 'w'.

Hermione smiled at her adorable baby talk and handed her the bottle, before picking her up to carrying her down the hall to her bedroom. Before leaving, she cast a wandless charm to return all of the books to their correct places on the shelves. Settling the girl into her cot, Hermione stroked Emma's hair and kissed her on the top of her head, before tucking her in as she suckled her bottle.

'I love you,' Hermione murmured softly.

'Love Mummy,' Emma said sleepily.

Hermione smiled and left her daughters' room leaving the door ajar so that she could hear her from the library. It was a Saturday, which was why she could stay at home with Emma all day so carelessly. During the week, she taught at Union College – a college focused on the teaching of Potions and Arithmancy. She had continued her education there after Hogwarts, and once she had received her Master's certificates, they had offered her a job. She loved her job, and there was even a childcare centre offered for staff members with younger children. Emma even had a friend there called Michael, who was the College Librarian's youngest child.

She went home to the fireplace in the library and threw in some Floo powder saying 'Potter Residence, Ginny' to make a Floo call.

Ginny's face appeared in the green flames moments after, and the red head was beaming at her brightly. 'Hey Hermione, what can I do for you?' she greeted.

'Are you busy tonight?' she asked.

'Not at all – Harry gets back from Berlin tonight, so we are free,' the red head said cheerfully. 'Did you want to do dinner at the Three Broomsticks?'

'I'd love to,' Hermione answered. 'I'll Floo Minerva and you can ask Ron and Lavender to come too.'

'Sounds great,' Ginny agreed readily.

'You're sounding awfully chipper today. Has something happened?' Hermione asked curiously with a glimmer in her eyes.

'Well… I was going to wait until tonight to tell everyone together, but – I'm pregnant!' Ginny said excitedly. 'I haven't even told Harry yet, but it's definitely a little girl! My own little girl!'

'Wow Ginny! That is really great! How far along are you?'

'About three weeks, so the baby should come in June next year,' she replied.

'Well I am very happy for you – babies are blessings,' she said softly.

'Where is Emma?' Ginny asked.

'Taking her nap,' Hermione answered.

'Well I had better go and organize this with Lav and Ron, so I'll see you two at seven?' Ginny said with a contented sigh.

Hermione nodded and broke the connection, tossing in some fresh powder with the intention of calling on Minerva. She found that Minerva was not at home, so she decided to try again later. At three, Emma woke up and started calling Hermione from her bedroom, to let her out of the crib. Once released, the girl began toddling around happily, her steps still a little wobbly. They went downstairs for an afternoon snack.

Hermione placed a kiddy cup of apple juice down in front of Emma - who was seated comfortably on her high chair, along with biscuits for both of them. Emma had recently gotten another few teeth and had enough to eat things like that. While they were happily chewing away, Hermione went to the sitting room to try and get a hold of Minerva again with no success.

Figuring she must have gone away for the day. She guessed that it would just be the six of them including Emma that night. At five, Hermione bathed Emma and then dried and dressed her in white tights, a yellow dress, a little black coat and black shoes. She was so adorable. Afterwards she showered herself and came out wearing grey trousers, a white blouse, her navy sweater and black shoes. She found Emma in the sitting room downstairs, levitating a number of her stuffed animals.

'Now Emma – what sis mummy tell you about using magic?' she scolded softly, shrugging into her long black coat before picking up her daughter.

'No Magic, mummy,' Emma answered.

'That's right, no magic,' Hermione replied, kissing her on the cheek and the end of her cute little nose.

She Apparated them into Hogsmeade and walked the short distance to the Three Broomsticks. She saw Ginny and Harry already sitting at a table, waving them over and smiling. Harry was beaming. Hermione was glad that he could still find it in him to smile like that, despite all of the devastation in his life.

'Hey Harry, how was Germany?' she asked, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

'Horrible and wet,' he answered, taking Emma off her hands and hugging her briefly, before the girl scrambled over to Ginny.

'Emma, don't be rude to Uncle Harry,' Hermione chastised as the girl curled into Ginny comfortably.

'Don't worry about it 'Mione. At least she doesn't totally reject me like she does Molly,' Harry said with a sheepish smile.

Ron and Lavender chose then to walk in. Lavender had accepted Ron into her life once they had left Hogwarts and the two had been dating seriously since. They were getting married in the spring. The table magically expanded to fit the new arrivals, and the couple joined them and sat down.

'Hello, 'Mione,' Ron greeted, kissing her temple and reaching over to tousle Emma's hair.

'Ronald!' Lavender exclaimed, and he retracted his hand from her.

The two guys went up to the bar and placed the drink orders, returning a few minutes later. Emma drank her apple juice from her kiddy cup quite happily. When Hermione asked her what she wanted to eat, Emma pointed at the spaghetti.

'Hermione!' exclaimed a familiar voice across the pub, and she turned to see who it was.

Minerva had just entered with Albus in tow, and began walking towards their table. The table must have sensed the change in the number of people dining there, and lengthened to fit two more. Minerva sat right next to Hermione and Albus opposite with Ginny, Harry and Ron.

'I tried to call you earlier,' Hermione explained. 'But I assume you were out?'

'Yes, actually – Albus and I have been looking for a replacement Arithmancy Professor seeing as Vittoria Vector has expressed an interest in resigning and leaving Hogwarts at Christmas,' Minerva answered.

'Did you find one?'

'Not yet,' Albus answered cheerfully as he returned to the table and sat a drink in front of Minerva and one for him also.

Dinner was lovely that night, and everyone had such a good time. When it was finally time to leave, Emma was half asleep and leaning heavily against Hermione's shoulder. Cradling the girl against her, she bid farewell to everyone, and left the pub. Apparating home, she undressed the sleeping Emma and redressed her in her warm flannel pajamas and carried her to the main bedroom. After changing her own clothes, Hermione snuggled into her bed next to her little girl.

'Goodnight, my sweet little girl,' she mumbled sleepily.


	2. Interviews

Chapter 2 - Interviews

The classroom was eerily silent, which ordinarily would have been strange. However, Hermione had surprised her student that afternoon with a written quiz, so they all had their heads down and were working diligently. The scratch of quill against parchment was actually rather soothing after a day of teaching classes to the entire lot of seniors in the College studying potions. It had only been two weeks since that night in the Three Broomsticks, and she had been doing some serious thinking.

She had owled Albus that morning, letting him know that she was going to be visiting him at Hogwarts that afternoon after work. Hermione was going to apply for the teaching position at Hogwarts. It had once been her dream to teach there, so the Arithmancy position being open was like a dream come true, and the perfect opportunity. This way, Emma would be closer to Minerva and Albus.

At Union College she had only taught Potions and teaching Arithmancy would be a refreshing change. She looked out at the classroom and then at her watch, counting down the seconds until she could end the quiz and dismiss everyone for the afternoon. The anticipation was killing her, metaphorically speaking.

'Alright everyone – put down your quills and pass your exams to your right and the people on the end of the row shall bring the piles to me,' she said firmly, casting a hard look at all of them.

The students hurried to comply, all eager to get home after a day of classes. In less than ten minutes, all of the exams were in Hermione's briefcase, and not a student was left to be seen in the classroom. Sighing heavily, she left the classroom and walked the short distance to the child care area to collect Emma. When she arrived, Emma appeared to be eagerly awaiting her arrival, stretching her arms out in welcome. Grinning, she picked up her daughter and kissed her cheek.

'Sweetheart, I missed you all day,' Hermione cooed, repeating the words she always spoke to her daughter when she collected her from child care.

'Mummy!' Emma squealed excitedly, which may have meant 'me too' or that she wanted some food – perhaps both.

'Okay we will go to Hogwarts first to see Uncle Albus and Aunty Minnie – wont that be nice?' she replied as her daughter stared at her with a toothy grin.

Walking cheerfully to the nearest Apparation point, she went to the Hogwarts front gates from there and then walked with Emma up to the castle. When she got inside there were students everywhere as classes had obviously only just finished for the day. She spoke the password 'lemon drops' to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office, and Emma giggled and made baby noises on the spiraling trip up the staircase. She knocked on the door and it opened magically for her as though the castle sensed that she had her arms too full to hold Emma and open the door too.

'Albus I'm sorry I'm a little late,' she apologized, quickly bustling into the room.

'Good afternoon, Hermione – it was no problem,' the older wizard replied in good humor. 'I was just talking to Severus.'

It was then that Hermione realized that they were not alone in the office. Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts and her former Professor, stood out of the way, near the fire, a scowl on his face and arms crossed. Hermione almost gasped and wondered if Emma was scared at all. She, however, didn't make a sound, so Hermione just assumed that she was fine.

'Professor Snape, what a surprise,' she said politely, as Albus took Emma.

'Your daughter is looking very healthy,' he said gruffly, indicating Emma who was giggling and pinching the Headmaster's nose.

'Oh, yes she is wonderful,' Hermione replied with a slight smile at him, for his polite behavior, remembering a time when he had been less than civil.

'You are looking well also, but perhaps you have not been sleeping so well?' he asked in a straightforward manner, his voice droll.

'It is mid-term exam period, so most of the Professor's at Union are more tired than usual,' she answered softly.

He nodded and Hermione assumed the chair nearest to her, with Snape also sitting down in the other free chair once she was seated. He was, after all a gentleman, if nothing else. Eventually Emma made her way across Albus' desk to her, and scrambled onto her lap – then they got down to business.

'So Hermione, what brings you down here this fine afternoon?' Albus asked, even though the weather beyond the trappings of the castle was most obviously the grey and dreary tones of autumn.

'I'd like to apply for the position of Arithmancy Professor,' she answered.

'Done – the position is your,' Albus said immediately.

Hermione gaped at the Headmaster in shock. 'But Albus…' she began.

'Come now Hermione. Everyone knows that you are the best that there is,' Albus hurried to reassure her. 'I would have no one less qualified replace Professor Vector. Although I must confess, Minerva and I had rather hoped you would come to us.'

'You mean this was all planned out?' she asked a tad indignantly.

'Albus and Minerva have a rather annoying tendency to plan out people's lives for them without their knowledge or consent,' Snape said pointedly, looking at Albus with a stony glare.

'I would prefer to think of us as merely nudging people in the right direction,' Albus said calmly, as smile in his blue eyes.

'Its damn manipulation,' Snape muttered darkly. 'Honestly Miss Granger, I would have thought someone with your level of intelligence would be more than capable of deducing this before now.'

Hermione felt a stab of anger, but decided to brush it off. Snape couldn't help but be a sarcastic bastard at times. 'Well I've been rather too busy to think on it,' she said coolly. 'Us College Professors do not have the same amount of time to sit around and think leisurely as simple _school_ teachers do.'

'Touché.'

Albus watched their exchange with a twinkle in his eyes. It was all rather ideal if he had anything to say about it. The two of them were so alike – intelligent beyond belief with introverted personalities and maturity beyond their years. He hoped that once they had gotten past their former dislike of one another, they would eventually become a couple. That way, the two of them would be happy, and Emma would have a father and possibly even siblings.

'Come now, my children – let's stop this bickering and act like mature adults,' Albus said loudly to get their attention.

Severus glared at Albus, and then opened his mouth to say something rude back when he felt and unexpected tug on his right trouser leg. Startled, he snapped his mouth closed and looked down, only to find Hermione Granger's daughter clinging to his trousers. She looked up at his face briefly, before stretching her arms out expectantly, obviously wanting him to hold her.

'It seems you have an admirer Severus,' Albus teased, making Snape flush a little on his cheeks.

Snape frowned down at the girl who seemed unfazed by this. She was so much like her mother. 'Go back to you mother, child,' he said gruffly, trying to extricate his leg from her tiny fists.

Hermione leaned towards Snape to try and pick her up, but Emma squirmed and would not budge one iota. Hermione eventually got her up, but Emma wriggled free in mid-air managing to land just where she wanted to be – on Snape's lap. Everyone looked on in shock as the little girl snuggled closer to the black clad form of the impenetrable Potions Master.

'This is absurd,' Snape said in disbelief as Albus began to chuckle at the sight of Emma's pastel clothing in contrast to his black.

Hermione's eyebrows rose higher on her forehead than she remembered them ever being raised before, as a baby in pastel snuggled into Severus Snape. Emma obviously had no idea what she had gotten herself into, but remained happy to sit contentedly on Snape's lap. Hermione thought her looked very human like that.

'Emma, why don't you come back to mummy and leave the good Professor Snape alone,' she suggested in a very motherly, coaxing tone.

Emma shook her head vehemently. 'No – Daddy,' she squeaked, her words still a mixture of real and baby talk.

Hermione gasped, and Snape's eyebrows rose faster than you could say 'Ethiopia' in an expression Hermione had never seen before. Was it horror? Albus, meanwhile, watched on thoughtfully. Perhaps having Emma present would be a the catalyst to the beginning of a relationship between them. Emma was certainly a perceptive baby for one so very young and innocent.

Snape plucked her from his lap quickly, his face a mask of indifference once more, and held her out to Hermione. 'For Merlin's sake – take her back,' he said, his voice taking on a slightly raw tone.

'She just called you her daddy,' Hermione said weakly, unable to stop herself from voicing the obvious, even as she accepted Emma back into her arms.

'She should not say things like that at all,' Severus said sharply, rising from his seat and storming over to the fireplace.

He threw in some Floo powder and was gone from the office. Hermione sat back and tried to comprehend what had just happened. Albus regarded her from over his half-moon glasses. What Emma had said just then, had started the process, acting as the go-between for a little while.

'Please forgive Severus his temper,' Albus urged softly. 'He was just a little startled, and by dinner he would have forgotten.'

'I certainly hope so, or Gryffindor's will be suffering this week,' Hermione agreed with a heavy sigh.

'On a lighter note; will you accept the teaching position here at Hogwarts as of the end of the Christmas break?' Albus asked.

'I'd love to,' Hermione answered with a nervous smile.

a/n – I have written the first five or so chapters for this story but have yet to type them up. This will unfortunately be a long process to get from paper to word document. In any case, I hope you are enjoying my story so far, and please feel free to review.


	3. Dangerous Thoughts

Chapter 3 - Dangerous Thoughts

The Great Hall was quite loud that evening as the students at Hogwarts seemed to be more buoyant than usual. It was because of the Quidditch game that day, where Ravenclaw had triumphed over the Gryffindor team. To the Slytherin and Hufflepuff teams, this came as good news, because it would mean that they had a a better chance at winning something that year. At the staff table, Minerva McGonagall was in a sulky mood. Gryffindor had not one the Quidditch cup since Harry Potter had graduated from Hogwarts.

Filius Flitwick was over confident as his house had claimed the last three, and had high hopes to continue his winning streak. Severus, however, doubted it. His head should have been on Quidditch, but he seemed unable to focus on that. The only thing that had been on his mind for the last ten days, were the brown curls he had been dreaming about constantly for the last year and a half. And then there was the girl – Emma Granger; so much like her mother.

Severus Snape was a lost man. Ever since Hermione Granger had come to the castle that stormy night over two years before, he had been unable to think of anyone but her. In those moments when she had crashed through the doors of Albus' office, soaked through, shivering and distressed, she had become the most important thing in his life. That had been the day that she had discovered she was pregnant.

Over the last two years, he had seen her at the castle on a bi-weekly basis at the very least. He had grown accustomed to seeing her, and although he had never openly or discreetly said as much, he really cared for her. Over the last few months, however, it had developed into something more; something he was unwilling to admit to himself even. He had fallen in love with her, most reluctantly. She was beautiful, kind, loyal and loving, showing affection to her daughter that he only dreamed he could be on the receiving end of for even a moment.

'Severus?' asked a kindly voice from outside his thoughts.

He looked up and around at the intelligent blue eyes of Albus. 'Yes Albus, what can I do for you?' he asked, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Are you well this evening my boy?' the Headmaster asked, concern in his tone. 'Gryffindor just lost a Quidditch match. I thought you would be overjoyed and rubbing it in Minerva's face.'

'As if she isn't sulking enough,' Severus drawled sarcastically.

Albus snorted out a laugh at that. 'Of course – but what is troubling you?' he asked quite seriously this time, unable to tell what was bothering the young man that was like a son to him.

Severus sighed. 'It is not important. I think perhaps I am in need of a good nights' rest,' he said, standing from the table. 'I will likely see you in the morning.'

'Goodnight then, Severus,' Albus replied solemnly.

As Severus walked away, Albus thought it was very curious that he was not, indeed, celebrating as he did most other times the Gryffindor's were defeated. He knew that the Dark Lord had been summoning him more frequently in recent times, but nothing that he had seen had been of significant consequence. He wondered what it was that could be distracting Severus so. It really bothered him that he had not been able to see right through Severus for possibly the first time ever.

Severus, on the other hand, was already making his way down the stairs to the Dungeons, having left quietly through the staff door. He knew that if he had stayed there any longer, he might have given Dumbledore the chance to either see right through him, or somehow manage to talk his secrets out of him. He could not afford to tell this. It was a serious thing for him to be in love with a Muggle born. If Voldemort ever caught wind of it, he would be targeted as a traitor and loose his position as a spy.

The main reason Severus had elevated to the position as Voldemort's right hand advisor and counsel, was because of his supposed loathing of Muggles that almost surpassed that of the Dark Lord himself. Of course, this was not true at all, for he did not discriminate between Muggleborn and Pureblood. He believed that a wizard or witch was worthy if their powers and intellect was great. Many Muggleborn students had surpassed the entire Pureblood population in both marks and skill, and included among, and exceeding all, had been his love – Hermione.

She was truly perfect in his eyes.

Not to mention her child. That night, not two weeks ago, when Emma Granger had called him 'daddy', was branded in his mind as if it had only just happened. He had appeared shocked and angry, but in all honestly, he had been bewildered and lost, using anger as a cover. What she had said swelled his heart, and made him want to have her as his own child to love and care for. But he knew such foolish notions would only make him sink deeper into a depression.

With a muttered password, he entered his chambers through the entrance hidden behind a bookshelf in his office, stalking straight into his sitting room. Wordlessly, he poured and summoned a glass of Firewhiskey with his wandless magic, and swallowed it in one large gulp. It burned down the back of his throat, but he didn't mind. He wasn't a huge drinker, as his father had been the most violent and appalling drunk, and he had vowed never to be like him; but occasionally he would indulge. Mostly this happened during stress0induced moments of frustration.

'Fuck all!' he swore, slamming the glass down on the nearby coffee table.

Little did he know then, but surely later he would realize with frustration, that this motion had caused the tiniest of fractures to occur in the bottom that would be unfixable? At that moment, however, he chose to throw himself into the nearest armchair and stared into the orange-yellow flames of the fire. As he watched the flames dance and lick at each other, he thought of all the colours and then eventually thought of red, which led to thoughts of Gryffindor, and eventually thoughts of Hermione and Emma.

He was truly pathetic by this point; able to see the two of them in anything.

Closing his eyes, he tried to think of other things, when his forearm began to burn, and he tore at his sleeve to see his dark mark come to life. He was being summoned by his "master" that evening – it ws not just a death eater revel. He decided that if he had to go to the Dark Lord, he would need to take a few minutes to sort out his head. There was no way that he could go there in the condition he was in; it was like handing the Dark Lord his own arse gift wrapped.

He stood and used the strongest powers he could to put up a mind shield and practice full Occlumency. Sighing in relief when he was sure he was ready, he strolled to his room to collect his robes and mask, shedding his teaching robes and frock coat as he went. The burning on his forearm had become more insistent, and Severus knew that the Dark Lord would need an explanation for his lateness. Focusing on a memory from the night before, he pressed his wand to his forearm, and Apparated, fully dressed, to the edge of a clearing.

He could also see that the festivities had begun without him.

In the centre of a ring of rowdy Death Eaters, were two of them already raping a poor, defenseless girl who was attempting to put up a struggle, further spurning them on? They would break her by the time all of the Death Eaters had indulged. Severus then went to his master's side and knelt before him, not bothering to kiss his robes as that was a thing only for the lower ranks. Severus was too highly elevated in the ranks to have to scrape and bow.

'Severus, my faithful one, why are you late this evening?' demanded the Dark Lord with a hiss.

'I ws attending to a Potion my Lord, and was unable to leave it in such late stages of the brewing,' Severus answered reverently.

'Let me see,' Voldemort said, dipping into Severus' mind and indeed seeing images of the Potions Master at work on a blood replenishing Potion.

Once he was satisfies, he left his mind, and Severus finally stood up beside Voldemort who seemed to be enjoying the festivities. Severus had been relieved that only the night before he had worked on replenishing Poppy's stock in the hospital wing. That provided him with a fresh memory that had been enough for Voldemort to be pleased with. With a swallow, he turned to watch the rape, a sick feeling churning his stomach as it always did during these moments.

'What is the occasion, my Lord?' Severus asked carefully.

'McNair found this Mudblood browsing the Apothecary in Knockturn Alley and decided to bring her along as a gift to me,' Voldemort said with a grim pleasure in his voice. 'You know how I do love presents, don't you Severus?'

'How could I forget, my Lord,' Severus said quietly.

They lapsed into silence, but really, the noises of the other death eaters made up for them, and then some. There were crude words shouted and catcalls ringing out across the clearing. Once the first two wizards were finished with the girl, three more stripped and began to abuse her and hurt her. Eventually, three hours had passed and surely the girl had suffered over fours hours' worth of torture in that time. Severus could no longer stand it, and the Dark Lord decided to end it.

'Release the filth and go home to your families,' he commanded once silence had settled over the ranks.

Soon after, it was only Voldemort and Severus standing by the beaten, bleeding body of the mangled young woman. She probably had a future ahead of her, if the gold ring on her finger was any indication, and not only was she dying, but soon her fiancé would find out and most likely kill himself or try to hunt down her murderer. Voldemort spat in her face and walked away, calling over his shoulder.

'Do what you must,' he said coldly before Apparating away.

Severus looked down at her and swallowed back his tears. She had been so young and innocent. 'Forgive me,' he rasped out, pointing his wand at her. '_Avada Kedavra_.'

Any life that had been left in her was now extinguished like the light that had been in her now dull, listless eyes. Conjuring a blanket, he covered her from head to toe and attached an illegal and untraceable portkey to take her somewhere that she would be discovered, before Apparating away himself. Once he was in the Forbidden Forest, the tears began to run down his cheeks unchecked as he cried. He wept for the girl, for himself, and for Hermione. It hadn't been her, but he dreaded that one day it might well be.

Hauling himself to castle and cleaning up, he fell asleep that night after crying into his pillow. He would wake up hung over from cry and severely congested, but his heart weighed him down, and weeping had helped a little. But everything was far from okay as far as he was concerned.

a/n – ok I know , I know. Snape is a little OOC but its necessary to the plot. Its always nice to see the tough guy has a heart though right? Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I will get on to the next chapter soon so keep reading and review as much as you like.


	4. Taunting Snape

Chapter 4 - Taunting Snape

The Christmas holidays had finally begun, and with the beginning of it, so too began the moving process. Professor Vector made short work of vacating her chambers in the castle, glad to know that someone as competent as Hermione was taking her place. It was then the task of Hermione, along with the help of Harry and Ron, to move what she would need into the castle. It had taken a week for her to pack her belongings in between teaching her classes for the last few times.

The Dean of the College had offered her a very healthy sum of money and a promotion to the Head of Department to keep her there; but that hadn't been enough to tempt her. Money was not a concern as she had been left an entire fortune by her late Grandfather on her mother's side, in his passing a few years before. This was also how she had come to inherit such a beautiful London townhouse that was already fully furnished and had everything she needed. Although it would not have been her choice to lose a family member for this to happen, she had been lucky.

In addition to that money, however, Hermione had been paid rather well by the College before the Dean's new offer, so she had quite a lot saved. Thankfully this was the case, as she would not have been able to provide for Emma. Though unexpected, Emma had been more than a pleasant surprise. Actually, thinking of Emma; Minerva had been taking care of her little one that day while Hermione packed.

'Mione, is this the last of it?' asked Ron as he strode into the living with a handful of Hermione's shrunken trunks.

'I believe so,' Hermione answered, taking them from him gratefully.

The house was not bare and still had all of the furniture in it, but it lacked the personality that it had when Emma and her belongings filled the house. Without all of the books and darling little stuffed animal toys, the house was exactly that – just as house. Sighing heavily, she looked at Ron and then threw her arms around his neck in a tight, if impulsive hug.

'Thanks for all of all of your help, love,' she said sincerely, kissing his cheek.

He grinned, even while he was blushing red to his roots, and released her from their embrace. 'Hey, what are best friends for?' he said lightheartedly. 'It just means me and Harry have no excuse for not visiting Hogwarts now.'

Hermione smiled fondly. 'Of course you'll have to come – but I expect living at Hogwarts won't get me out of having to visit you lot outside of the castle too,' she answered.

'It's a deal,' Ron said, shaking her hand to seal it. 'But now I must return to Lav – she's going through her hormonal time.'

Hermione laughed. 'Ah, then I won't keep you any longer,' she said. 'Thanks again for all of your help.'

'No problem.'

Ron left by Floo, and soon Hermione was ready to leave and take the remainder of her personal items with her too. She warded the house quite fully against intrusion and a litany of other things, as well as setting to Floo so that it connected between her chambers at Hogwarts only. Satisfied that everything was done that needed to be done; she Flooed to her chamber's and deposited the trunks. After resizing all of them, she cast a charm for everything to unpack on its own to where it was supposed to be.

Once she was sure that all was truly in order there, she walked out of her chambers and up the hall. Taking two flights of stairs, and another turn around the hall, she finally arrived at the door to Minerva McGonagall's office to collect Emma. She knocked, and entered, and was surprised to find Minerva behind her desk alone.

'Where did Emma get to?' she asked curiously.

'Apparently she has developed somewhat of a fascination with our Potions Master,' Minerva said with a small smile. 'She was quite adamant that I take her to see him, and was restless until she was sitting on his lap.'

Hermione's eyebrows raised a fraction in utter disbelief. But then again, it didn't really surprise her all that much. After a little thought, she realized it actually made a great deal of sense. She was a Potions Master also, and often collected Emma from childcare smelling like a Potions classroom. Professor Snape most likely had a similar smell being a renowned Potions Master himself.

'What was his reaction?' she asked.

Minerva grinned like a cat that just got the cream. 'At first he protested quite adamantly, but I set her down on his lap anyway, and she seemed to settle happily there,' she answered, voice tinged with more than a hint of amusement. 'He ended up telling me to go away and leave her with him if it was necessary.'

Hermione laughed. That sounded so like Snape, and yet wholly unlike him at the same time. The Professor Snape she had known during school had been untouchable and obviously disliked children greatly, and yet, he allowed Emma to keep his company. She just hoped that Emma did not annoy the man too much – she wasn't sure Snape wouldn't boil her into a potion.

'I'd better go and get her before all hell breaks loose,' she murmured.

Bidding Minerva goodbye, Hermione set of for the dungeons at a rather hasty pace. No doubt Emma would be with Snape in his office or the like. Hermione highly doubted that a man like him would ever allow Emma into his private lab while he was working on a potion. What he didn't know was that Emma was well-behaved in the lab, and already knew most ingredients by appearance and smell.

When she finally reached her destination, she was freezing because she had not thought to put on something warmer, like robes, over her jeans and sweater. Teeth chattering slightly, she knocked on the door to his office sharply three times, and waited to hear a reply. She heard a rather gruff 'come in' and quickly opened the door, slid inside, and closed it swiftly behind her.

'Hello Professor Snape,' she greeted.

'Professor Granger,' he acknowledged without looking up from his marking.

Hermione frowned a little at his lack of acknowledgement, but then realized that it would have been out of character if he had looked up. Civility would have freaked her out more than his normal response. 'I was told that I could find my daughter here,' she explained with a small, unfeeling smile.

He looked up at her then, and stood from his chair, striding to a bookshelf in the far left corner of the room. It moved aside when he spoke a password, revealing a torch lit hallway of sorts. He beckoned her with a long pale finger, to follow him as he entered it, and walked ahead to what she assumed must have been his chambers. The bookshelf shut behind her once she had entered, which unnerved her a tad, but soon they emerged in a sitting room with the walls lined with bookshelves, and books on nearly every horizontal surface, save the lounge chairs. It was tidy and inviting, and had a warm fire crackling, and much to Hermione's surprise, there were windows.

The long lounge chair and two couches surrounding the fire looked very inviting, and were made of a rather high-quality fabric that was coloured navy blue from what she could see. He pointed to the lounge where Hermione saw Emma curled up asleep covered in a soft-looking blanket, cuddling her favourite stuffed lamb toy. She looked so adorable, despite where they were.

'She fell asleep so I brought her here,' he said simply. 'I did have a ward set that would alert me to whether she woke up or not.'

'Thank you Professor,' she said, looking at him with a genuine smile this time. Anyone who was kind to her child curried her favor generally.

He may have been a little bit of a bitter, snarky fellow, who was strict and unyielding, but overall, Hermione respected him still. He knew how to care for a child – and not just high-school aged students – little better than a baby, despite his apparent dislike for children. That made her curious as to where he acquired these skills from. But before she could ask, Emma began to stir from her sleep.

'Hello my little one,' Hermione cooed gently, leaning down to be closer to her waking child, so that she could see her mother was there.

'Mummy?' Emma asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

'Yes, it's mummy,' Hermione answered.

Emma grinned her adorable baby grin, and reached out her arms for Hermione to pick her up. Obliging happily, she lifted her daughter into her arms and hugged her close, kissing her forehead. Snape, meanwhile, watched on in fascination. It wasn't as if it was the first time he had seen this; after all, his younger sister had three boys, all of whom he had been forced to feed, change and put to bed at least once. He was merely entranced because it was the first time he had seen Hermione like this with her child.

Certainly she was an affectionate mother in public, but this was just a whole new level of affection that he had never before witnessed. He supposed that Emma not having a father would have contributed to the bond that she had with her mother. He thought it was special, and something to value. Then again, Hermione, once dedicated to something, he knew, was dedicated for life.

'Thank you again, Professor,' Hermione told him gratefully.

'You are most welcome,' he said politely.

Hermione was taken aback by his polite reply, but soon recovered and smiled. She left with Emma the way that she had come. Severus watched as they left, realizing that he must have shocked her with his lapse in character. It had been an unintentional slip, but in the end, he supposed he could afford to be at least polite to the woman her loved, and the child he wished was his own.

Shaking his head, he came to the conclusion that he must b going mad. He was going to let his guard down for her again and again – and this irritated him, because it proved his lack of control where Hermione was concerned. Before he could think on that too long, however, his forearm began to burn like fury, and he immediately ripped back his sleeve to reveal his glowing, and moving dark mark. Fuck - the Dark Lord had atrocious timing. He always seemed to call when Severus was having a personal crisis. Growling in frustration, he hurried to dress in his robes and mask, and then touching his wand to the mark, he disappeared from his chambers.

a/n – Hello all I am terribly sorry that I have been busy with study and work seven days a week that all I want to do at night is sleep. I bring you the joys of this lovely little chapter and would love to receive any reviews – good and bad. Happy Reading!


	5. Dark Times

WARNING – This chapter has some scenes that are unsuitable (i.e. Rape). So if you are sensitive, please do not read it! You have been warned!

Chapter 5 - Dark Times

The air was stale and smelled vaguely of sweat, blood and torture. It was almost as if someone was screaming; but there was no noise. Nobody could have made noise, however, for all of the bodies submerged in the murky swamp had been there for over a year. There flesh was rotting and putrid. This was the dumping grounds for the poor innocent victims of the Dark Lord's legacy.

Severus adjusted his mask and trudged through the swamp towards the clearing all the way on the other side. The meetings were often held here in this place. He had been wondering when the Dark Lord would summon him, as the last time he had been summoned to a revel, but before that, there had been little to no Death Eater activity for a good few months. Severus had only been grateful that Hermione had left his chambers with Emma before he had been summoned a couple of days before. He never wanted her to see him like that.

When he had arrived at the last meeting, and discovered the Revel, he had witnessed countless rapes and beatings, and returned to the castle sick and weeping again. He hated how weak he was that these occurrences would affect him so adversely. It was just lucky for him that he had the Dark Lord's permission to abstain from involving himself in these rapes. Tonight, however, it was most obviously an important meeting. On arriving, he immediately took his place at the Dark Lord's right side. Severus held the highest position of influence, much to Lucius Malfoy's chagrin.

'Welcome Severus,' Voldemort hissed.

'My Lord, it is an honor,' he said quietly, checking to make sure his Occlumency wall was erected in his mind.

'And where is Lucius?' he asked.

'My Lord,' Bellatrix Lestrange said, coming forwards and bowing low. 'It is my understanding that my sister has fallen ill and Lucius was forced to stay home and tend to her.'

Voldemort sneered. 'Narcissa was always too weak,' he said maliciously.

'Indeed my Lord, but she is loyal and would not keep Lucius or her own presence from you if she could help it,' Bella implored him to believe. She may have been a sick, evil, twisted bitch of a woman, but when it came to Narcissa, Lestrange was soft.

Voldemort dismissed her with a wave of his hand, and she obediently sunk back in amongst her fellow Death Eaters. Wormtail chose to make an appearance then, running and practically throwing himself at his Master's feet until Voldemort kicked him away, and he cowered. Pettigrew then retreated back quivering, his lip split and bleeding from the force of the kick.

'My loyal followers, I have summoned you here tonight to discuss a matter of great importance,' he began coldly. 'We have been sitting dormant for too long, and let Harry Potter and his friends grow too old.'

There was a general murmur of agreement, and Severus swallowed thickly sensing something bad. 'But the time for lying dormant has come to an end. Our army has grown larger and is now twice the size of that or the Order of the Phoenix. Many of you are restless and eager to inflict damage on those who are unworthy of their lives,' he continued passionately.

'It is time now to strike while they are outnumbered. You shall split into groups that Lucius and I have chosen for you, and you shall kill and rape and torture. The more that die, the cleaner our world will be!' he finished.

Cheers broke out amongst the few hundred people that were gathered there. Finally when it had calmed, Voldemort snapped his fingers and two bulky men in Death Eater garb stepped forwards, dragging along a girl. She was probably no more than 16 year of age, and had wide, terrified blue eyes – her blonde curls matted with blood. She was most likely a Muggle and a virgin.

'This Muggle filth was found loitering around a graveyard today, looking to be taken by us, the filthy slut,' Voldemort said with an evil smile. 'As a reward for hard work in organizing groups, I was going to let Lucius take her first. But as he is not here, Avery shall receive the honor for finding the girl.'

A death eater stood forwards from the group and kneeled before the Dark Lord, kissing the bottom of his dirty robes. He then stood and crossed to a table where the girl was stripped, spread out, and tied up for all to see. Avery parted his robes and undid his trousers hastily, pulling his erection free. Without any forewarning, he thrust into the girl who appeared to cry, resisting the urge to scream at the invasion.

Severus felt sick to his stomach. This was the worst of the Dark Lords' evil. To Severus, there was nothing worse than the abuse of a woman's body. He had a great deal of respect for women, and their rape was disgusting to him. Even torture by Cruciatus was preferable to rape. After being a Death Eater and witnessing these things, he had been unable to have friendships or relationships with women. Hermione was the first woman who had ever gotten past this barrier.

'Are you enjoying this Severus?' the Dark Lord asked with a smile most evil.

'I am, my Lord,' he lied, disgusted with himself.

'Are you sure you would not like to enjoy this one? She is particularly attractive for a filthy Muggle,' Voldemort offered, thinking he was being generous.

'I'd rather not soil my loins with filthy Muggles,' Severus said coolly.

'Ah Severus, your hate for them is not so different from mine – this pleases me greatly,' Voldemort said. 'It is getting late, however, and the old fool will begin to worry for you I am sure.'

'If that be the case, may I have your leave?' Severus asked.

'Indeed you may,' Voldemort answered as the girl finally couldn't resist the urge to scream, and it cut through the air like lightning.

Severus began walking away briskly, closing his eyes as if that would stop him from hearing her cries. He made it back to the Apparation point and went straight to the forbidden forest. Leaning against a tree for support, her gave in and threw up the entire contents of his stomach. He felt hot tears burn his eyes as he dry retched a few times – even felt a few burn trails down his cheeks. After a few minutes, he managed to compose himself, and wiped his mouth on his robes and scorgified the vomit off his boots. He always felt sick to death after a rape. That night, it was mostly the pleasure in the Dark Lord's eyes that had him sick.

Eventually, he made his way back to the castle, still trembling slightly, and once he was safely ensconced in his chambers, he tore the robes from his body and threw the mask at the wall, creating a dint in the forehead of it. Pouring himself a tumbler of Firewhiskey, he swallowed it all in one gulp, and then threw himself into one of his arms chairs, totally miserable. The fire turned green moments later, and from it emerged Albus.

'You look terrible, my boy,' Albus said, sitting down in the chair opposite him.

'Tell me something I don't know,' he grumbled.

'Are you up to telling me what happened?' the older wizard asked calmly.

'Basically the Dark Lord is preparing his army to kill Muggles and people of Muggle origin, all over the place,' Severus snapped. 'And to celebrate this news, there was another rape to reward his faithful ones. For someone who was supposed to be so intelligent, he is remarkably stupid. His faithful ones would desert him in a second if things took a turn for the worst.'

'We will have very little warning with this plan of his,' Albus said with a sigh, stroking his long beard thoughtfully.

'I will warn you as often as I can, but it is unrealistic to think that we can save everyone,' Severus promised, guilt assailing him. 'Now if you don't mind, Albus, I'd rather not talk any more tonight.'

'Of course,' Albus said standing. 'I shall see you tomorrow my boy.'

As soon as Albus was gone, Severus pulled himself forcibly out of the chair. He tore off the rest of his clothing and tossed all of it into the hamper in his bathroom, turning on the faucets in the shower. Stepping under the spray, Severus scrubbed his skin until it was tender, and washed his hair as if the memories could be removed by cleansing his body. The torment was often too much.

He turned off the water and dried himself thoroughly, dressing in silky sleeping pants, even though he felt sure that he wouldn't be doing all too much sleeping. Sullenly, Severus went back to his sitting room. He would need to get himself thoroughly pissed so that he would pass out and get something that at least resembled sleep in a way.

Pouring himself another glass of Firewhiskey, Severus prepared himself for a long night of drowning himself in his sorrows in a way that he usually avoided doing. His mind wandered to the thought of Hermione being captured, and seeing her in the place of the blonde girl that night. The thought made him abandon the glass tumbler for the whole bottle instead. Meanwhile, in and office floors above, three people were in a round office, discussing Severus. Albus sat solemnly at his desk, Poppy Pomfrey in one of the opposite chairs, as Minerva paced back and forth, wringing her hands behind her back.

'I don't see why we should let Severus do this any more!' Minerva suddenly exclaimed. 'He comes back worse for wear each time – physically and mentally.'

'Minerva – he is invaluable to our cause, and while I hate to see Severus suffer, you have to understand that he is a grown man and can make the decision for himself,' Albus reasoned gently. 'When he comes to me and tells me that he cant handle it any longer, I will gladly release him.'

'Albus is right dear,' Poppy agreed.

'I know he is,' Minerva said with a sigh. 'But it doesn't make it any easier to see him suffering on a daily basis.'

'It's the same for all of us,' Poppy said, standing and going to Minerva, giving her friend a warm hug. 'He will stop one day.'

'If not for himself, he will stop for Hermione and Emma,' Albus said seriously, and Minerva nodded with a sad smile.

a/n – I know this is a bad chapter but I need to write about the bad things to even out all of the fluffiness in other chapters. If you don't like it, don't read the chapters with warnings on them because they will most likely get worse from here on in. Please feel free to review because they help to motivate me to write more! Happy Reading!


	6. Christmas Wishes

Chapter 6 - Christmas Wishes

Ordinarily during the Christmas season, Hogwarts was decorated at its garish best, and so, as to avoid breaking tradition, Albus had nearly the entire staff involved in the decoration process on the eve before Christmas Eve. That had been the day before, and now, on Christmas Eve night, the remaining students were all in their common rooms, save the few that were roaming around the castle. The remaining Professor's were simply in too festive moods to be bothered with chasing errant students. Hermione was with Emma in their chambers. 

Her first week living back at Hogwarts had thankfully been mostly stress free, due to the lack of classes to teach and hall monitoring duty. The fewer students in the castle allowed them this luxury. Emma seemed to really enjoy all of the attention she got from many of the staff members, save Trelawney, whom everyone actively avoided. But most of all, apart from Albus and Minerva, her daughter really appeared to be very fond of Severus Snape. 

It had been lingering in the back of her mind for the remainder of the week, and now, as the week drew to a close, she was going out of her mind with the desire to know what Snape was thinking. But she was beginning to realize that it was no longer just about Emma – it was about her too. She longed to know how Snape saw her - as a woman. An equal perhaps? Or still as the Gryffindor know-it-all? 

'Mummy?' squeaked Emma from nearby. 

Hermione looked over and saw Emma scrabbling her way to sit beside her on the lounge chair before the fire. 'Yes, my love?' she answered. 

'Hungy,' she chirped. 

Smiling, Hermione stood and lifted her daughter into her arms, pausing to spin her around in the air impulsively, before heading in to the kitchen. Emma was giggling still when she was sat down on the kitchen floor, and Hermione bustled about looking for something to whip up into a light meal for them. Decidedly, she began the easy process of creating a simple Pea and Ham soup. She charmed knives to chop the onion and ham into reasonable pieces for a soup while she herself got to the task of peeling some potatoes for the base. 

In about fifteen minutes, she had everything in the pot, bubbling on the stove top as she added some seasoning. The last thing that she did was put some bread rolls in the oven to warm them. 

'Hungy, hungy!' Emma said excitedly from her position on the floor, as Hermione ladled two bowls of the thick soup. 

Then a knock on the door from her office entrance startled her so much that she nearly dropped the ladle onto the floor. Calmly setting everything away from the edge of the bench, she left for the door. It was most likely Minerva or something, because only staff had access through the Floo network while her office was locked. After straightening herself out a little, she opened the door. When she saw who it was, she nearly fell over from the shock of it. 

'Professor Snape,' she exclaimed a little breathlessly. 

'Professor Granger, may I come in?' he asked politely in his emotionless voice that she had noticed was his weary voice. 

'Oh, pardon my atrocious manners,' she said, stepping aside quickly and gesturing him to go inside. 'Please come in and make yourself comfortable.' 

'I apologise for this interruption to your evening, and I shall endeavor to be out of your way as soon as possible,' he said, not bothering to sit down. 

'Oh,' she said softly, feeling a little disheartened. 'Well then, what can I do for you Professor?' 

'Nothing.' 

'I beg your pardon?' she asked in shock. 

'I did not come to ask anything of you,' he replied, carefully reaching into a pocket of his robes, which she flinched at slightly. Noting this, he sighed heavily and finished the motion quickly, withdrawing two gold gift-wrapped parcels out. 'Your christmas gifts – I apologise for the state of the wrapping.' 

He was right – the wrapping looked a little unpracticed, but it was still thoughtful of him all the same. 'You bought me a gift?' she stammered. 

'You and your daughter,' he said, indicating to the corners of the gifts where their names were scrawled neatly in his slightly cramped, spidery handwriting. 'It's not much. I am – unpracticed at gift giving.' 

'I- I don't know what to say,' she said softly. 

'That still didn't stop you from talking,' he commented in a slightly teasing tone, which just shocked her further. 'Don't say anything – just take the gifts in the good will that they are being given. I'm not giving them to you to gawk at.' 

Reaching out hesitantly, she accepted the two presents with slightly trembling hands. 'I – I didn't get you anything in return,' she said quietly. 

'I didn't bring gifts with the expectation to receive gifts back,' he replied a little tartly. 'I should, however, be on my way…' 

'Have you eaten?' Hermione asked suddenly. 

'Why?'

'Well, if you haven't, or even if you have, you are most welcome to join Emma and I for dinner,' she replied, feeling a little nervous as he looked like he was about to protest. 'Please – it's the least I can do.' 

I was then that Emma chose to make her appearance, and she immediately toddled over to Snape and wrapped her little arms around his leg tightly. Severus looked down and pondered for a moment as the girl hugged his leg. He had to admit that the smell of Pea and Ham had assaulted his senses the moment he had walked into her rooms. And not only that, but she was offering him the perfect chance to spend more time in her company. It was like part of his dream come true. 

'I suppose I could stay a while,' he answered finally, reaching down and removing Emma from his leg, who looked saddened until he easily hoisted her into his arms to carry her instead. 

'Good,' Hermione said happily. 'I hope you like Pea and Ham.' 

'I do.' 

'Pea ham! Pea ham!' Emma chanted in delight, hugging Snape around the neck to his surprise and delight, though he didn't dare let it reach his expression. 

Hermione went into the kitchen without the two of them, and returned ca\rrying two bowls with a third bowl of soup floating alongside a plate of steaming bread rolls. The silver cutlery soon joined the rest on the table as it swooped out from the cupboards nearby. Everything had landed gently in place, and the set out of food looked simple, yet delicious. Hermione pushed a highchair over to the table, and Snape took his queue and placed Emma in the chair for her. One bowl sat in front of her, while the remaining two were opposite each other at the table. 

Lastly Hermione pulled a bib over Emma's head in case of spillage. 'Please, have a seat,' she said to Severus. 

He looked at the seat feeling a little out of his element. It was only when Hermione was seated, that he hesitantly lowered himself into the chair, wary of becoming suddenly an unwelcome presence. Slowly, he picked up the spoon he was to eat with, and decided that examining it for a while might be a good idea. After a few minutes, he could no longer resist the temptation, and he dipped his spoon into the piping hot soup. Hermione watched this the whole time from the corner of her eye and smiled almost fondly at the sight. The normally composed Potions Master of Hogwarts was becoming flustered by the prospect of eating soup in her chambers with her. 

Severus did, however, manage to finish eating the soup along with a bread roll by the time Hermione was halfway through feeding Emma. He plucked the spoon from her hand and then proceeded to feed Emma the soup himself, gesturing for Hermione to eat. Ordinarily he hated to feed toddlers or babies. But Emma was different from his nephews, who constantly squirmed. By the time he was finished, Hermione had finished and she looked at Emma, amazed that she did not have one little smudge of food on her face. She turned to Snape in awe. 

;Wow,' she exclaimed softly, having forgotten what she had meant to say. 

'I must say Professor Granger – we are profound today,' he snarked at her, trying to cover up for the tenderness he had displayed while feeding her child. 

Hermione had the decency to look at little embarrassed. 'That was amazing,' she said so softly he hardly heard a word she said. 

'Pray tell, what was amazing?' he asked with a slightly smug look. 

'You feeding her – she is never that clean after meals. Sometime she gets so restless that food ends up all over her face and clothes,' Hermione admitted. 

Snape nodded, but decided that he may have stayed a little too long. The time with these two was precious to him, but he did not want to linger and frighten her or let her become suspicious. So he stood and stacked all of the bowls together and helped her clean up the table, depositing things in the kitchen. He then walked out and towards the door, with Hermione in tow, Emma in her arms. 

'I must go,' he said quickly, opening the door to make a hasty exit. 'Thank you for dinner – it was very nice.' 

Hermione nodded. 'Thank you for your gifts, Professor,' she said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek lightly. 

Flushing a little, he walked out and Hermione closed the door quietly. She finished cleaning and then dressed Emma and herself for bed. Tucked under the covers, she extinguished the light, and they fell asleep. Hermione was content to with the newly found knowledge that Severus Snape might actually care for her and Emma. It thrilled her actually. Sighing, she closed her eyes and found her peace shortly after that. 

However, when she woke the next morning – Christmas morning, she found Emma's side empty and immediately sat up, feeling her heart go a little faster from worry. She slid out of bed, pulled on a warm white bathrobe, and stuffed her feet into slippers as she rushed out into the sitting room. What she found was Emma sitting by the Christmas tree, surrounded by mountains of presents and gift wrap. Smiling, she made her way over and sat down beside her beautiful girl, kissing her forehead lovingly. 

'Happy Christmas, my darling,' she whispered. 

'Happy Kiss-muss Mummy,' Emma replied with a huge grin. 

a/n – My apologies for the short wait for the next chapter. During the week it is less likely that I will have time to write, but I promise to make up on weekends. As it is Easter break I may or may not get more done. I hope you liked this sentimental chapter and I promise I am working on giving Emma more involvement in the story – it's going to get better I hope. Anyway – please review. Peace. 


End file.
